reservoirdogsfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvin Nash
Marvin Nash is an LAPD police officer in Reservoir Dogs. History Marvin Nash was a police officer who worked for the Los Angeles Police Department. 5 months before the jewelry heist, he meets Freddy Newandyke, a cop working undercover to arrest L.A. Crime boss Joe Cabot by working undercover as a criminal in Cabot's gang. The Heist After the jewelry heist goes south, Mr Blonde captures and kidnaps Marvin and puts him in the trunk of his car. Mr Blonde stops by at Big Kahuna Burger, before taking Marvin to the warehouse. Mr Blonde gets Mr White and Mr Pink out of the warehouse and opens his trunk to show them Marvin. They take him into the warehouse and beat him before Mr Blonde tapes him to a chair and Mr White and Mr Pink proceed to punch him. Mr White tells Marvin to tell him what he knows about the setup, and Marvin says he does not know anything, but Mr White does not believe him. Nice Guy Eddie shows up at the warehouse, and argues with Mr White and Mr Pink about what happened. Eddie tells them to stop torturing him saying " You beat on this prick enough, he'll tell ya he started the Chicago fire. That don't necessarily make it so!" Mr Pink tells Eddie where he hid the diamonds and Eddie tells Mr Blonde to babysit Marvin. Mr White does not agree with this before Eddie says that it doesn't matter who stays with the cop, because they won't be keeping him alive anyway because he has seen all their faces. After hearing this Marvin mutters something before Mr Pink punches him, telling him to shut up. Eddie, Mr Pink and Mr White leave the warehouse to get the diamonds, leaving Mr Blonde with Marvin and a passed out Mr Orange. Torture from Mr Blonde After they leave, Mr Blonde looks at Marvin, and walks up to him. Marvin spits blood and Mr Blonde jokes that he's "parked in a red zone." Marvin tells Mr Blonde he knows nothing about any setup. and that he's only been on the force 8 months and is told nothing, and Mr Blonde can torture him as long as he wants. Mr Blonde tells him, "Torture? Thats quiet a good idea." Marvin tries to make Mr Blonde believe there isnt' a setup, by reffering to Eddie saying there was no setup. This angers Mr Blonde, as he tells Marvin he has no boss and that he does what he wants before slapping Marvin. Mr Blonde grabs a roll of masking tape, and tells Marvin that he does not care what he knows or doesn't know, but is going to torture him anyway, because he finds torture amusing, and that all Marvin can do is pray for a quick death, which wont happen. Mr Blonde tapes Marvin's mouth shut and gets his gun out and cocks it before pointing it at Marvin. This scares Marvin and he tries to get free. Mr Blonde enjoys this for a few seconds before putting his gun down and getting out a razor blade. He asks Marvin if he ever listens to K billy's super sounds of the seventies and puts it on. He then walks over to Mr Orange and looks at his bloodied shirt, before dancing and singing along to Stuck in The Middle with You, which unnerves Marvin. Mr Blonde then proceeds to saw off Marvin's ear with a razor, before shouting into it "whats going on" asking Marvin if he could hear him. Mr Blonde wipes the blood from the ear on Marvin's top and then tells him to not go anywhere and walks out of the warehouse to get some gasoline from his car trunk. Mr Blonde enters, still dancing with the gasoline in his hands. Mr Blonde then violently pours the gasoline onto Marvin while he tries to shout. His tape comes off and he pleads for Mr Blonde to stop, and that it burns. Mr Blonde then pours a trail of gasoline in front of Marvin while he pleads for Mr Blonde to just talk to him and that he won't tell anyone about Cabot's gang. Marvin begs Mr Blonde not to burn him and that he has a kid at home. Mr Blonde does not care and lights a flame, but he is then shot to death by Mr Orange who had woken up some time prior, Blonde's last words being "Have some fire, scarecrow." Mr Orange After Mr Blonde dies, Marvin looks at Mr Orange and Mr Orange asks Marvin what his name is. Marvin tells him and Mr Orange exposes to Marvin that he is a cop, who knew about the setup. Marvin already knows this, as he explains that they met 5 months prior and that his name is "Freddy.. something" but Mr Orange does not remember them meeting. Marvin asks Freddy how he looks and Mr Orange says that he does not know what to tell him. Marvin then starts to shout at how much of a sick bastard Mr Blonde was. Mr Orange tells Marvin to hold on because there are cops a block away, to which Marvin asks what they are waiting for and that now his ear has been chopped off he is deformed. Mr Orange tells him they are waiting for Joe Cabot to enter the warehouse before they move in and him and Marvin will sit there and bleed until Joe Cabot walks in. He tells Marvin that he should not "pussy out on him now." Death Marvin and Mr Orange are waiting in the warehouse when Eddie, Mr White and Mr Pink enter the warehouse. They see the body of Mr Blonde on the ground and Mr White rushes over to Mr Orange. Eddie asks what has happened and Mr Orange tells him that Mr Blonde went crazy and had tortured Marvin. Eddie asks him to repeat what he said and walks up to Marvin and asks "This cop?" before shooting Marvin 3 times. Marvin sits back before letting out a groan and slumping in the chair, his suffering at the hands of the criminals finally being ended. Mr Pink walks up to Marvin's dead body after Mr Orange talks about what Mr Blonde was doing to Marvin, and expects to see both ears, but sees just one. He nearly pukes and tells Eddie that it is true his ear had been hacked off.